


The Only One You Need

by opalescentheart



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fingering, Frotting, M/M, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalescentheart/pseuds/opalescentheart
Summary: Inspired by that intense stare-down in Episode 3x18.What if Oswald had been thrown into the same cage as Ed?





	The Only One You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Farah (mymycorrhizae.tumblr.com) for being my beta reader! <3

Oswald barely remembers anything. 

He remembers getting thrown into a cage. And he remembers seeing _him_.

However, he does _not_ remember how he ended up on the floor with Ed on top of him. 

But the question of _how_ seems irrelevant. Especially when Ed’s lips are on his. Right here and now.

Oswald doesn’t even know if any of this is real. Whether it be the hot glide of Ed’s tongue against his, the musky scent filling his nose - so unlike what Ed used to smell like - nor the heavy weight of the man on top of him. 

What Oswald _does_ know is how it makes him feel. Hot, almost feverishly, with something growing inside of him that he feels he can’t control. 

And then, Ed rolls his hips against his. 

“O-oh,” Oswald lets out a startled moan, heat surging through him at the friction against his half-hard cock. Above him Ed lets out a soft groan, staring down at Oswald with a dazed look as he rocks forward again. This time Oswald’s hands quickly move down to grab Ed’s ass, fingers digging in sharply and evoking a hiss from the other man as he meets Ed’s next thrust. 

Their mouths crash together in another heated kiss, and this time Oswald has the metallic taste of blood on his tongue after Ed withdraws. It only fuels him, and the hunger growing inside of him. 

The hunger to touch, and be touched. To claim and be claimed.

Deep known, he knows this is all wrong. It shouldn’t happen. Not like this. Not after everything that’s happened.

But the time for rational thoughts is long gone, and Oswald allows the hungry beast inside of him to take control, leaving no room for questions, doubts and conflicted feelings. 

For a while they just hold onto each other, panting and grabbing and kissing, while moving their hips in unison, both desperate for friction. 

Eventually, it’s not enough anymore and Oswald hastily begins to unbutton Ed’s overall, almost tearing aggressively at the material while Ed does the same to him, often causing their arms and elbows to bump into each other. 

Ed surges forward then, pinning Oswald forcefully against the cold hard floor, lips hungrily trailing hot damp kisses down his now exposed neck and down his bare chest. 

Oswald squeezes his eyes shut, a low moan escaping him as he squirms beneath Ed who hungrily ravishes every inch of skin his mouth can reach. Almost helplessly, Oswald’s hands grab Ed’s hair, tugging and twisting until Ed lets go of him, eyes flashing with something feral. 

That sets something off in Oswald as well, all his pent up rage and bloodlust flaring up again. However, it doesn’t evoke the desire to kill in him - but something else.

Using all of his strength,as well as the element of surprise, Oswald manages to push Ed off him, flipping him over.

Ed lets out a startled gasp as his back connects with the hard floor, and Oswald can’t contain the faint triumphant smile spreading on his lips as he climbs on top of him.

Without thinking twice he reaches inside his half-opened overall and takes his hard cock out, releasing a soft grunt as he wraps his fingers around the shaft.

Ed follows suit, causing Oswald to shift a little on top of him so he can reach inside his half-opened overall.

Oswald moans once Ed takes his cock out, giving him a view of something he’s always been able to fantasize about. Ed’s cock is long and thick, flushed a dark pink and wet at the head, with pre-cum forming. And as Oswald begins to stroke himself, the urge to abandon his own cock and just focus all of his attention on Ed’s utterly gorgeous cock becomes almost overbearing.

And then Ed spits in his hand.

He grabs his cock, slicks it up with his spit and-

“O-oh god,” Oswald moans, hips bucking forward at the sensation of Ed’s cock brushing against his. 

And as Ed continues to rub their cocks together, Oswald can’t help but completely _melt_ with it. His head falls back, hips thrusting forward and aching to feel nothing but the wet hot drag of Ed’s flesh against his. 

Thoughts begin to fill his head, thoughts Oswald has tried to forget, to ban.  
But they're resistent. Just like him.  
  
"Fuck-" Ed moans and his hands are back on Oswald's ass, this time on bare naked skin.  
  
Oswald whimpers, palms now firmly placed on Ed's sweat-damp and heaving chest, needing something to hold onto - a reminder that this is real. Skin against skin and with the steady pulse of Ed's heartbeat beneath his hands.  
  
By then, the thoughts pouring into Oswald's head have turned into explicit vivid images, feeling nearly as real as everything else going on. Oswald thinks about the hands on his ass spreading him open, Ed's long fingers moving inside him. And then, Ed fucking him. With every sweet slick glide of their cocks, Oswald pictures the same thick length pushing into him, filling him up. It's raw and bordering on violent the way he's imagining it now - differing completely from the dreams he's had about this particular situation.  
  
Or with the newly adapted knowledge of how good Ed's ass had felt in his hands, Oswald's fantasy takes a small turn - he thinks about spreading these round firm mounds. And as his cock glides against Ed's, he yearns to know what it'd feel like to be buried deep inside, with Ed tight and hot around him.  
  
From the tightness spreading in his stomach and balls, Oswald knows he's close.  
  
Ed seems on the edge as well, breath coming quick and face twisting with pleasure at every thrust that has their bodies joined.  
  
As if reading Oswald's mind, one of Ed's fingers slips inbetween his cheeks, probing and nudging until it's brushing, then circling his hole.  
  
  
"Fuck-" Oswald bites his lip, eyes squeezing shut at the combined sensation on both his cock and his ass.  
  
And before Oswald can fully realize what he's doing, he grabs  Ed's arm, forcing one of his hands right up to his face.  
  
There's a low groan coming from Ed when Oswald sucks the length of Ed's index finger into his mouth.  
  
Their gazes are fixed on each other as Oswald sucks and swirls his tongue over Ed's digit, drinking up the way Ed's breath becomes quicker and louder.  
It only lasts a few seconds though before Ed yanks his hand away, eyes blazing with something that makes Oswald shiver.  
  
Ed lunges forward, almost pushing Oswald off him in the process and kisses him, deep and hungry, drowning out the strained noises forming in the back of Oswald's throat as that slick  
long finger begins to push inside of him.  
  
Oswald claws at Ed's chest, nails scratching the bare skin and causing Ed to hiss. He pays it back by roughly grabbing one of Oswald's cheek, shoving his finger in knuckle deep.  
  
It stings a little, but in a way that has Oswald craving more, ass and cock throbbing as arousal flows through him, leaving him hot and cold all over.  
  
Oswald closes his eyes, thrusting forward to rub against Ed, while also pushing back against the finger inside of him.  
  
It's all too much. Not just the physical stimulation but...  
  
"Ed..." he almost sobs, overwhelmed when it hits him - really hits him - what he's doing, and with whom.  
  
Old scars break open, arousal mixing with sharp pain within him, his stomach and chest grow tight-  
  
And then Ed brushes against something inside of him.  
  
Sparks erupt in him, unfolding in a tingling shower of hot pleasure, making him mewl and arch his back as Ed does it again and again-  
  
"Oswald..." Ed chokes out, fucking against Oswald's cock with his, finger pumping away inside his ass and then it's enough.  
  
Oswald's whole body goes stiff, face twisting as he cries out, ass clamping down tight around Ed's finger as he spills his release.  
  
Ed follows moments later, a low whine escaping him that turns into Oswald's name as thick white ropes of come spurt out of his cock, pulsing  hot against Oswald's.  
  
For a couple of moments, they just stay motionless except for the heaving of their chests from their heavy panting.  
  
Eventually, the reality of it all begins to seep through them.  
  
Oswald sees the shock unfolding on Ed's face and before he can brace himself, he's shoved off the other man with enough force to shortly knock the air out of his lungs.  
  
He lets out a yelp once his head connects with the metal bars.  
  
Oswald's pulse begins to race. He's ready to defend himself - to kill.  
  
But Ed just stares at him, with an almost panicked look, hair sticking to his still flushed forehead and glasses halfway down his nose.  
  
Oswald draws his knees up to his chest, wincing at the ache in his leg and from the feeling of fabric, drenched in sweat and semen clinging to his skin.  
  
"What does it mean," Ed finally croaks out, voice missing all of its usual sharpness.  
  
Oswald squints his eyes. "What?"  
  
Ed's face falters, an almost defeated look on his face now. "I...I kissed you and you kissed me back...Oswald, I..."  
  
Oswald's eyes widen a little. Oh, so that's how it happened.  
  
And it's then when it really settles in him. Ed had kissed him. Ed had been the one to initiate all of this.  
  
It doesn't make sense, like the rest of what had happened. But still, Oswald finds the corners of his lips twitching into a small smile. Despite all, despite the pain, heartbreak and hatred.  
  
Ed had kissed him and Oswald had kissed him back. And they couldn't let go afterwards.  
  
His smile grows with triumph as he realizes that he's been right all along.  
  
"It means you need me, Ed. Just like I need you."  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> also posted on 
> 
> robinllordtaylor.tumblr.com


End file.
